<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Day by loverofbooks97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963077">Big Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofbooks97/pseuds/loverofbooks97'>loverofbooks97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollyoaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofbooks97/pseuds/loverofbooks97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>E se...<br/>Una one shot ambientata in un Hollyoaks dove Brendan e Steven hanno avuto il loro "Happy Ever After".<br/>Un giorno speciale li attende.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brendan Brady/Ste Hay</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quella notte non era riuscito a dormire per niente. Era strano ritrovarsi nella sua vecchia stanza, da mesi oramai viveva a casa di Steven che entrambi consideravano casa loro, ma quella notte Cheryl li aveva costretti a rispettare la tradizione ed a dormire separati. Brendan trovava la cosa assurda, una tradizione vecchia e sepolta, ma Steven la trovava una cosa molto dolce: stare separati avrebbe accresciuto il loro amore, aveva detto, ma Brendan era convinto che lo stesse solo prendendo in giro.<br/>
Oramai vedeva il sole farsi strada tra le stecche della persiana, quindi decise di alzarsi e scendere in cucina. La casa era silenziosa, camminò piano per non disturbare nessuno, superò la camera di Cheryl, che vide abbracciata al marito Nate, per poi dirigersi verso la camera degli ospiti dove Declan dormiva in una strana posizione: durante la notte si era dovuto muovere tanto perché si era scoperto completamente. Brendan si avvicinò al figlio e lo coprì con la coperta presa dal pavimento poi lasciò la stanza dopo avergli accarezzato i capelli. Era molto felice che Declan avesse insistito per venire ed era grato alla sua ex moglie per averglielo concesso; non accettava ancora l’omosessualità dell’ex consorte, ma amava i suoi figli e sapeva che Brendan in fondo era un buon padre.<br/>
Sceso in cucina si preparò il caffè e scrisse un messaggio “Buongiorno fiancé”.<br/>
Pochi attimi dopo il telefono vibrò “Buongiorno fiancé”<br/>
Si sorprese di ricevere una risposta a quell’ora, non erano nemmeno le 6.00, quindi decise di non seguire esattamente le regole e clicco sull’icona del telefono.</p><p>“Non credo Cheryl sarebbe molto contenta se lo sapesse” rispose una voce squillante dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio.</p><p>“Non è necessario che lo sappia. Cosa fai in piedi a quest’ora?”</p><p>“Potrei farle la stessa domanda, signor Brady.”</p><p>“Sì, ma l’ho fatta prima io” rispose abbassando il tono della voce e nella sua testa subito si palesò l’immagine del sorrisetto che quel tono di voce faceva sorgere sul viso di Steven, immaginandosi che gli fosse comparso anche in quel momento.</p><p>“Sono sveglio da un po’, sono leggermente agitato, sai oggi mi sposo”</p><p>“Congratulazioni e f...” si interruppe. </p><p>Amy non aveva accettato l’invito al matrimonio quindi i piccoli Leah e Lucas non sarebbero stati presenti alla cerimonia. Steven sembrava averla presa bene, era contento che anche solo Declan fosse potuto venire, ma Brendan sapeva quanto stesse soffrendo. Una sera della settimana prima aveva pianto sommessamente fino ad addormentarsi, Brendan aveva finto di dormire per lasciargli il suo spazio, ma lo aveva comunque abbracciato tutto il tempo.</p><p>“Qual è la tua scusa, invece?” riprese Steven</p><p>“Nate russa. Non so come faccia Cher a dormirgli accanto” disse mandando giù un sorso di caffè</p><p>Steven rise “Mi manchi. Ti amo”</p><p>“Ti amo anche io.  Shh! Ho sentito dei rumori dal piano di sopra”</p><p>“Nascondi l’arma del delitto” rise ancora il più giovane “A dopo.” E chiuse la chiamata.</p><p>Brendan si alzò e andò verso le scale e vide Declan scendere con gli occhi ancora mezzi chiusi.<br/>
“Ciao papà”</p><p>“Decky. Cosa ci fai già in piedi?” disse dandogli poi un bacio sulla fronte</p><p>“La zia Cheryl occupa il bagno di sopra. Sta urlando qualcosa sul fatto che è già tardi e che ci sono tantissime cose ancora da sistemare, non lo so, io devo fare pipì.”</p><p>L’uomo salì le scale e si diresse verso il rumore.</p><p>“Brendan! Sei già in piedi, perfetto. Dobbiamo fare un sacco di cose. Vado a farmi la doccia che poi arrivano il parrucchiere e il truccatore, per noi ragazze ovviamente. Poi dovrete prepararvi voi tre maschietti. Hai gli anelli vero? Tienili al sicuro mi raccomando. Nate amore! Sei sveglio?”</p><p>Una sorta di verso d’assenso provenne dalla camera. Cheryl soddisfatta chiuse la porta e aprì l’acqua nella doccia.</p><p>Le ore passarono abbastanza in fretta, la casa si era nel frattempo riempita di persone, sembrava che tutte le donne invitate si fossero date appuntamento a casa di Brendan il quale decise bene di defilarsi e di andare al club per allontanarsi dalla confusione, seguito a ruota dal cognato e dal figlio.<br/>
La cerimonia sarebbe stata celebrata nel grande parco di Hollyaoks dove era stato installato un piccolo gazebo di legno ai piedi del quale sarebbero stati gli sposi e davanti al quale erano state posizionati due gruppi di sedie separate da un lungo tappeto nero lungo il quale erano stati disposti i fiori.</p><p>Alle 11:00 tutti gli invitati erano seduti, la celebrante si era sistemata sui gradini del gazebo e la musica iniziò. I primi a sfilare sul lungo tappeto furono le damigelle che Cheryl aveva detto indispensabili per la riuscita della cerimonia, seguite dai due testimoni Cheryl e Douglas. Poi arrivarono gli sposi: non si erano visti fino a quel momento, si incontrarono all’inizio dell’ipotetica navata, si presero per mano e la percossero si guardavano come se si stessero vedendo per la prima volta, incuranti di tutte le persone che stavano loro intorno. </p><p>La cerimonia fu semplice.<br/>
Iniziò con la lettura di un brano meraviglioso sull’amore, letto da un’emozionata Cheryl:</p><p>“Lui non è perfetto. Tu nemmeno, e voi due non sarete mai perfetti. Ma se ti fa ridere almeno una volta, ti fa pensare due volte, e se ammette di essere umano e di fare errori, tienitelo stretto e dagli il più che puoi. Lui non citerà poesie, lui non ti penserà ogni momento, ma ti darà una parte di sé che sa che potresti spezzare. Non ferirlo, non cambiarlo e non aspettarti più di quello che può darti.  Non analizzare. Sorridi quando ti rende felice, urla quando ti fa impazzire e senti la sua mancanza quando non c’è. Ama molto quando c’è amore da dare. Perché i ragazzi perfetti non esistono, ma ci sarà sempre un ragazzo che è perfetto per te.”</p><p>Poi venne il momento delle promesse, con lo scambio degli anelli.<br/>
Mitzee era incaricata di portare gli anelli agli sposi, ma all’improvviso partì una musica e in fondo alla navata apparirono Leah e Lukas, seguiti a distanza da Amy. Steven rimase a bocca aperta a fissare i suoi figli che mano nella mano camminavano verso di loro.<br/>
“Sorpresa papà” disse Leah consegnandogli il cuscinetto con le fedi che però prontamente prese Brendan lasciando libere le mani al futuro consorte per abbracciare i suoi pargoli.<br/>
Terminato l’abbraccio con le lacrime che gli luccicavano negli occhi disse ai bambini di andare a sedersi vicino alla mamma, mimando con le labbra un ‘grazie’ ad Amy, che con il dito indicò Brendan.</p><p>“Sei stato tu?”</p><p>“Regalo di nozze”</p><p>“Grazie. Ti amo” disse stringendogli le mani tra le sue.</p><p>“Steven, inizia tu, con le tue promesse” disse la celebrante riprendendo la cerimonia</p><p>“Brendan. Credo che dire che ne abbiamo passate tante sia un eufemismo. Grazie a te ho scoperto il vero me, innamorandomi di te ho capito che non ero la persona che credevo. La vita mi ha scaraventato nel mondo dei grandi molto presto: sono diventato padre giovanissimo, mi sono messo a lavorare per mantenere questa mia nuova famiglia, che è il regalo più bello che mi sia stato fatto, ma questo non mi ha mai permesso di soffermarmi davvero su di me. E poi sei arrivato tu, con i tuoi modi… beh i tuoi modi” Ripeté ridendo accompagnato da tutti gli invitati “e la mia vita è cambiata. Nel corso di questi anni ci siamo persi, tante volte, ci siamo fatti del male a vicenda, ma alla fine qualcosa ci riportava insieme, anche solo per un momento fugace. Infine abbiamo deciso di lottare davvero l’uno per l’altro, di impegnarci tutti i giorni per far funzionare questa relazione perché l’amore c’è sempre stato, è indubbio, ma ci vuole di più ed io questo di più lo voglio tutti i giorni della mia vita, con il sole o con la pioggia, nei giorni allegri ed in quelli più tristi e perfino nei giorni in cui vorrò lasciare, ma non lo farò. Ti amo e non vedo l’ora di iniziare la mia vita come tuo marito” terminò infilando la fede dorata.</p><p>Il celebrante passò la parola a Brendan.</p><p>“Per me non è semplice, lo sai. Cercherò di immaginare che siamo solo io e te, che non ci siano 50 persone che ci fissano. La mia vita non è stata delle più semplici, un evento mi ha segnato, se così si può dire, e tutto quello che è successo dopo è stato conseguenza di quello. O almeno credevo fosse così, ma non è vero.  Ho fatto delle scelte, forse più difficili rispetto ad altri, ma avevo la facoltà di scegliere e spesso, lo ammetto a mani basse, ho sbagliato. Ma sicuramente non sto sbagliando ora, non ho sbagliato il giorno che ho deciso che non saresti stato solo un mio dipendente, non potevi essere solo quello. L’ attrazione si è trasformata presto in amore anche se non ero in grado forse nemmeno di capirlo o di ammetterlo, in primis a me stesso. Ero preda delle mie paure, della mia superbia, dei muri che mi ero costruito tutto intorno in anni e anni e che tu pian piano, con costanza, rialzandoti ogni volta che cadevi, che ti facevo cadere, li hai abbattuti fino all’ultimo. Ti amo.” Concluse ripetendo il gesto fatto poco prima da Steven.</p><p>Un silenzio incantato, rotto da qualche pianto, soprattutto di Cheryl, calò nella stanza. Che Steven fosse molto romantico, semplice e sincero lo sapevano tutti, ma Brendan era un mistero per la maggior parte degli abitanti di Hollyaoks, o meglio il vero Brendan, quello che c’era sotto la maschera, sotto il sarcasmo e gli scatti, oltre quello che veniva raccontato. Forse solo Mitzee e Cheryl potevano dire di conoscerlo più fondo, quasi quanto Steven, ma mai al suo livello.</p><p>Una pioggia di riso ricoprì Mr&amp;Mr Hay-Brady, mentre, mano nella mano, attraversarono il corridoio tra le gli invitati.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>